


soft sounds

by mellib



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellib/pseuds/mellib
Summary: hanschen rilow meets the love of his life..





	soft sounds

Even though Hanschen was probably a reptilian, he still had to do everything a normal adult man had to do. Like get a prostate exam. 

He arrived at the doctor's office and filled out the form.

The receptionist, who Hanschen had known personally, called him over. 

"Dr. Robel is out today.." 

"Wendla he's my boyfriend i know, please i need this exam" 

"There is another doctor." 

"Good." Hanschen glanced up and saw the man of his dreams. 

He had eyes, and a nose. 

_Dr. Logan Paul_ his nametag read. 

"Bro I'll be your doctor for today" He proceeded to dab, which made Hanschen feel nauseous. With love. 

Wendla smiled at Hanschen

Logan took Hanschen to the exam room.

"Bend over"

"I've done this before, doctor." Hanschen winked and dropped his pants

"I like your khakis, doctor" 

"Please call me Logan." Logan smiled and stuck his fingers into Hanschen's asshole. 

"Oh!!!!!!" 

"I diagnose you with your prostate is fine, Mister." 

"Call me Hanschen." 

"Oh, you're Ernst's boyfriend. He talks about you alot." 

"Not for long I'm not" 

"What" 

Hanschen then grabbed the collar of Logan's doctor jacket and kissed him passionately. 

"Brooooooo. I'm not gay."

"I'm not either baby" 

Logan proceeded to kiss Hanschen.

"Stick those fingers inside me Logan"

Logan did so.

"No homo, dude."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO SORRY


End file.
